1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting pixel and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode is a self-emitting type device and has a wide viewing angle and excellent contrast. The organic light emitting diode also has a fast response time, high luminance, and a low driving voltage.
The organic light emitting diode may include an anode, and a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode which are sequentially laminated on the anode. For example, the hole transport layer, the light emitting layer, and the electron transport layer may be organic thin films that include organic compounds.
An operating principle of the organic light emitting diode may be as follows. When different voltages are applied to the anode and the cathode, respectively, the hole may be injected from the anode and may move through the hole transport layer to the light emitting layer, and the electron may be injected from the cathode and may move through the electron transport layer to the light emitting layer. The hole and electron may recombine in the light emitting layer to generate an exciton. Light is generated as the exciton moves from an excited state to a ground state.